Déshabille toi et tu verras comment on te regarde
by Bledel
Summary: Pour son anniversaire, Hermione organise une petite soirée Action ou Vérité entre copain pendant les vacances de Noël.C'est la soirée des fous rires, des wiskypurfeu, mais surtout des révélations qui peuvent faire mal ! Vont ils s'en sortir indemne ?
1. Question d'invitation

Nous étions aux vacances de Noël et pour une fois les Weasley, Harry et Hermione étaient rester à Poudlard avec quelques autres Griffondor.

- Salut Harry, dit Hermione en s'assayant en face de lui à la table des Griffondor's.

-Bonjour Hermione !, lui répondu celui-ci. Alors demain c'est le grand jour !

-Oui, 16 ans déjà !, souria la jeune fille. Ha oui à propos, pour l'occasion j'organise une petite soirée " Action ou Vérité " !

Harry qui prenait son petit déjeuné, arrêta tout geste.

-Quoi ? Ce stupide jeu moldu , s'étonna t-il.

-Il n'est pas stupide ! Ca va être amusant et nous allons apprendre à connaître nos amis !, essaya- t-elle de le perssouader d'une voix enjouée.

-Mais on les connaît déjà !

-Disons, qu'on en sera plus sur eux, de manière plus approfondi...

A cette instant une lueur espiègle se laissa voir dans son regard brun chocolat.

-...et en plus Ginny est invité !, rajouta t-elle.

Harry recracha son jus de citrouille dans son verre.

-Ho mais Hermione, tu as eu l'idée du siècle ! On va bien s'éclaté !, approuva le Survivant complètement souriant.

Le rat de bibliothèque ria interieurement. Elle avait en quelque sorte fait exprès d'invité la jeune soeur de Ron. Finalement Ginny servait d'appas pour attirer Harry.

Et oui, le jeune aux yeux vert émeraude avait finalement posé les yeux sur une Ginny au caractère correspondant très bien à sa chevelure flamboyante.

C'est à ce moment que Ron fut son apparition, tel un ange pour Hermione. Elle était là avec la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux rond à le contempler. Harry pouffa sous l'air ahuri de son amie.

-Attention 'Mione, tu vas gober une mouche , paisanta t-il.

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait plus, trop occuper par un certain roux qui avec les années avait beaucoup grandit et embelli. Ces entraînements de Quidditch avaient déteint sur son corp en lui offrant de beaux muscles sur plusieurs parties de son corp. Mais aussi, maintenant, il avait une petite troupe de filles gloussantes en escorte.

Arriver près de ses amis, il les salua et s'assis aux cotés de l' Elu.

-Ron, tu ne pourrais pas envoyer balader cette bande de langoustes gluantes !, pesta Hermione à qui la concurrance l'enrageait.

-Oui c'est vrai ! C'est assez énervant, aida Harry qui lui aussi en avait assez.

Ron se retourna vers les demoiselles et d'un ton sarcastique et frois, leur dit:

-Si vous ne déguerpissez pas toute suite vous ne pourriez plus aller aux toilettes pendant un mois !

Les filles prient de peur allèrent rapidement s'asseoir à leur table respective.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Avec quoi comptais-tu leur empêcher d'aller sur le pot pendant un mois ?, réussi à articuler Harry entre deux rires.

-Hoo avec une des nouvelles farces de Fred et George !, répondu naturellement le roux.

Elle et Harry acquièscèrent en s'imaginant bien une invention farfelu des jumeaux aux conséquences désastreuses.

-Tu me fait penser, tu ne les aurais pas vu par hasard ?, demanda la jeune brune aux cheveux autrefois broussailleux mais maintenant lisses et soyeux.

Ron fut surpris par cette question et énormément jaloux. Pouquoi voulait-elle les trouvers, ils n'avaient rien de spécial et surtout rien de plus que lui-même.

-Non pourquoi , dit il sèchement.

-J'organise une soirée pour mon anniversaire et j'aurai voulu les invité.

-Et moi tu ne m'invite pas !, se vexa Ron.

-Je t'ai déjà inscrit sur ma liste d'invité, pesta Hermione sur l'attitude débile de son ami.

-Haaa, voilà qui est mieux, se soulaga le rouquin.

-Dis-nous un peu les invités, dit Harry à son amie.

Celle-ci sorti un parchemin de son sac à dos et le déplia.

-Bon je n'ai pas invité grand monde pour que sa reste intime, déclara t-elle. Donc nous sommes moi, toi Harry, toi aussi Ron avec Ginny, Dean , Seamus , Neville ainsi que les jumeaux si ils acceptent bien sûr.

Pendant la citation, les visages de Ron et Harry changés de couleur au niveau de l'émotion. Pour Harry, son visage attendri et heureu passer à la couleur rouge de colère au nom de Dean, toujours à tourner autour de sa belle malgré que celle-ci est rompu avec lui.

Ron, au départ avec une mine de jmenfoutisme, devenu rouge de colère en réalisant qu'elles seraient seulement deux filles avec plein de prédateurs autour ! Il ne pouvait accepter !

-Mais tu es folle !, s'affola t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, toi et Ginny,serez les deux seules filles !

-Et alors ?

Ron ne put répondre car les jumeaux Weasley s'installèrent près d'eux. Hermione, elle, se leva, prit ses livres et leur dit:

-Vous êtes invitez demain soir à ma soirée "Action ou Vérité" pour mon anniversaire à la Salle sur Demande à 23 heures précise ! Et évitez de vous faire repérer par Rusard en y allant !

Elle les planta là et parti de la Grande Salle.

...à suivre.

Voilà premier petit chapitre ! Je sais cette histoire est censé être une parodie et vous faire rire mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre ! L'humour viendra par après !

Je sais logiquement Fred et George ne devrais pas être présent mais j'avais envie de les mettre !

La liste des invités est courte mais c'est parce que la plupart des élèves sont partis pour les vacances.

Je m'excuse également si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe !

Kiss,

Bledel.


	2. Un petit streap tease ?

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire peut-être ! Rassurez-vous je ne gagne rien du tout sauf peut-être les review's, à condition qu'ils y en aient bien sur ! Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !

**Résumer:** Pour son anniversaire, Hermione organise une petite soirée Action ou Vérité entre copain pendant les vacances de Noël.C'est la soirée des fous rires, des wiskypurfeu, mais surtout des révélations qui peuvent faire mal ! Vontils s'en sortir indemne ?

Tandis que Ginny et Hermione préparaient les préparatifs de la soirée, les autres invités se trouvaient dans leur dortoir.

Les garçons Harry,Ron,Dean,Seamus et Neville discutaient sur la perspective de la fête.

-Vous vous rendez-compte, nous allons pouvoir posez des questions coquines aux filles et elles seront obligés de répondre, s'exita Seamus.

-Ouais, on va trop s'éclaté , approuva Dean.

-Ouai peut-être mais vous avez interêt à gardez vos sales pattes pour vous !, s'énerva Ron. Je ne veux pas que Ginny connaisse des choses trop..trop..voilà quoi trop vous-savez-quoi ! Elle est trop jeune !

-Hooo dis Ron, ce n'est plus une gamine ! Elle a seulement un an de moins que toi , protesta Dean.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison ! C'est ma soeur et je trouve normal le faite que je la protège des esprits pervers des hommes !

-On a pas des esprits pervers !, dit Neville pour la première fois. En tout cas moi je n'ai jamais eu des pensées tordus !

Tout ses autres camarades le regardèrent comme des abrutis. Tous au moins une fois avaient rêver de manière érotique. Mais bon on s'étonne pas avec Neville !

Après une heure, les filles appelèrent les garçons de la Salle Commune.

-LES GARCONS ! IL EST 23 HEURES ! VOUS POUVEZ DECENDRE !, crièrent-elles d'une même voix !

Tous s'executèrent et courrurent en bas.

" Wow '', furent la seule expression qu'ils leur vint en voyant la nouvelle déco de la pièce.

Un petit bar avec garde mangé y était installé, un peu plus loin par terre s'y trouvaient plusieurs coussins et poufs en tout genres pour être bien installé.

Un grand feu trônait la cheminé et éclairait la pièce d'une lumière tamisée.

-Alors ça vous plait ?, demanda Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Harry avait seulement jeter un petit coup d'oeil car il fut plutôt interressé par la jeune rousse qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle portait un pentalon troi quart en jeans, avec un sweet-shirt en top. Ces vêtements moldus lui moulaient les formes graçieuses de son corp parfait, ce qui fit baver Harry ... et Dean ! Grrr !

-Oui c'est très douillet, répondu Neville. Il y a quoi comme réserve ?

-Nous avons prit des biscuis, des jus de fruits, etc... , lui dit Hermione.

Les garçons la regardèrent, perplexe.

-Mais non, elle rigole, les rassura Ginny. Nous avons là, dit elle en designant le bar telle un mannequin dans une pub, un bar magique ! Si tu désire quelque chose, qui bien sûr soit de la nourriture ou une boisson, elle te le donnera !

-C'est vrai ?, dit Harry.

-Tout à fait mais..., commença Hermione.

-Et nous allons en profité pour s'en prendre plein la gueule avec du Wisky-pur-feu !, la coupa Ginny.

La brune allait protester mais cette fois encore Ginny l'interrompu.

-Venez vous s'asseoir les garçons ! On a préparé un petit salon très confortable !

Tout le monde alla se mettre sur un coussin ou un pouf et Ginny reprit la parole.

-Nous n'allons pas traîner alors commençons le jeu !

Elle prit derrière elle un petit panier en paille et un paquet que petit parchemin.

-Pour débuter, nous allons tous prendre une plume et écrire une question pour la vérité, et un gage, reprit Hermione pour remplacer Ginny. Ensuite vous les pliez et les jetez dans le petit panier que tien notre chère amie !

Tous s'executèrent et prirent une plume et de l'encre. Le silence reignait, seule les gratements sur les parchemins pouvaient s'entendrent. Quand tout le monde eut terminer, Ginny fit passé le fameux panier et ils y mirent leur parchemin.

-Bon très bien, dit Hermione. Maintenant je vais tirer au sort un prénom et la personne désigner devra accomplir ou répondre à ce qu'elle aura pioché dans le panier.

Elle prit un petit sac et y fourra sa main gauche. Après avoir bien mélanger, elle en sorti un papier et lu:

-Mmmh Dean c'est à toi de prendre un parchemin ! Tu es obligé de faire ce qu'il y a marqué !

Le garçon prit un des bouts de parchemins et lu à voix basse.

-Alors ?, fit Ron exité.

-C'est qui qu'à marquer un truc aussi stupide ! Franchement ! C'est n'importe quoi !

-Mais dit nous !, s'impatienta Ginny.

-Je dois faire un streap-tease sur la musique de « you can leave youre hat on » devant tout le monde !

-Tu es obligé de le faire à moins que tu ne préfères répondre à la vérité !, dit 'Mione.

-Non ça va, je vais faire mon gage qu'on en finisse !

Il se leva, alla se mettre à un espace libre puis remarqua un détail.

-Mais il n'y pas de stéréo ! Comment je fais sans musique ?!

-Attend on va trouver un moyen, lui dit Hermione.

Après un quart d'heure de recherche, ils n'avaient rien trouver et Dean fut obligé de faire sans.

Il commença à se déancher de manière coincé, trop timide pour ce genre de chose.

-T'es constiper ou quoi ?, lui lança Fred mort de rire.

L'interressé ne répondit pas mais rougi à la place.

-Allez Dean, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux , pouffa Ginny.

C'est là qu'il commença à se déboutonner la chemise de manière la plus sexy possible malgré sa gêne.

-Ooooouuuuhh !, huèrent les invités mort de rire. Allez Dean ! Allez Dean ! Allez Dean !, l'encouragèrent-ils.

Celui-ci essayait de ne pas rire et de garder son calme. Il retira son pentalon à la manière la plus ringarde qu'il soit et tous rigolèrent, plier en deux par terre.

Maintenant Dean était en boxer bleu ciel et les filles rougirent à cette vu particulièrement croustiante. Il n'avait certe pas les corps beaux et musclé de Ron et Harry mais avait son certain charme. Quant il mit ses index et pousses sur le bort de son boxer pour le retirer, Les garçons cachèrent leurs yeux et George cria:

-Non laisse tomber Dean ! On en a assez vu ! Tu peux te rhabiller maintenant sinon je ferais des cauchemars pendant un mois et c'est vraiment pas le but !

Tous rigolèrent de plus belle alors que le jeune homme remettait ses vêtements en vitesse.

...à suivre.

**Voilà, j'espère que ca vous plait même si c'est un peu court comme chapitre ! **

**Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review !**

**kiss,**

**Bledel**


	3. Hermione dénudée

**Voilà, troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

Tous trinquièrent leur bouteille de wisky-pur-feu en un "santé" et burent une gorgée.

-Bon maintenant c'est au tour de Ginny de piocher un papier , dit Hermione.

Celle-ci s'excuta en se penchant pour pouvoir atteindre le panier. Quant elle l'eut attraper, elle pris directement le premier parchemin qu'il lui tombait sous la main.

Ginny lu d'abord dans sa tête et fit un haussement d'épaule comme si le gage lui était égal. Elle se leva d'un coup, alla s'asseoir au près de Seamus, l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec fougue mais sans la langue.

Harry était figé. Son sang bouillonait à l'interrieur de ses veines. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire sur le moment était de casser sa geule à ce connard de Finnigan !

Hoo il désirait lui tordre le coup, le poignader à plein sang, l'éventrer..(bon j'arrête avec ça, ca va devenir un film d'horreur !)

...Mais il se reteint. Après tout c'était lui qui avait écrit ce gage. Au départ il voulait que ce soit sa meilleure amie qui tombe dessus, histoire de rendre jaloux Ron. Mais maintenant il s'en voulait et regrettait. D'un autre coté, il était content que Ron n'est pas à subir la même douleur qu'il ressentait sur le moment.

C'était bien tou le contraire en faite !

En effet, Ron était sur les nerfs. Regardez son camarade de classe et de dortoir embrasser sa petite soeur ca le mettait en rage mais il se dit aussi qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour ce soir, pour une fois. Du moment que ca n'aillent pas trop loin, évidement !

Quand Ginny eut mit fin au baiser qui n'avait pas durer trop longtemps heureusement, elle regagna sa place.

-Au tour d' Harry , dit elle regardant le concerné.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement. Déjà , se dit il. Le Survivant aurait préférer ne pas s'y passer trop vite. Mais il ne regrettait pas en voyant son soi-disant gage.

Même, il sourit.

-Alors vieux, c'est quoi ton gage , demanda Dean, impatient.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas un gage ! En tout cas, pas pour moi , lui répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il se leva et alla prendre la main de Ginny pour la mettre debout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry , dit elle étonnée.

Mais pour toute réponse, elle eut les lèvres de celui-ci sur les lèvres. Le baisé se fit passionner. Ensuite elle l'invita a entré sa langue.

Ginny était sur son petit nuage, tout comme Harry mais ça elle ne le savait pas bien sur. En plus elle remarqua que ses lèvres avaient un gout de fraise ! Mmmh, c'était un baisé sucré qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas arrêter mais l'Elu s'éloigna d'elle pour aller se remettre sur son pouf.

Ron semblait constiper et ne bougeait plus. Dean,lui, était furieux et il n'était plus impatient du tout ! La fumée sortait de ses oreilles, c'était lui qui avait écrit ce gage !

Comme quoi la vie nous joue souvent des mauvais tours !

Il devait se venger de n'importe qu'elle manière qui soit. Peut-être aller plus loin, non on ne le lui demanderais pas dans un gage ! Mais c'était possible ! Il devait compter sur sa chance ! Mais est-ce qu'il en avait de la chance ?

Ginny regagna à nouveau sa place tout étourdie. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi pensé. Enfin si, maintenant elle désirait encore plus Harry comme petit ami. Cela devenait son seul but. Mais une question la travaillait, pourquoi avait-il sourit avant de l'embrasser ? C'est vrai quoi, il était obligé car c'était un gage mais ca ne lui a pas déplu apperemment ! Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance pour qu'il soit .. ? Non, elle débloquait, c'était impossible ! Elle se faisait des idées mais pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer.

- Pourquoi t'as embrasser ma soeur , s'emporta Ron.

-Pourquoi, t'aurais préférer que j'embrasse Hermione , répliqua Harry avec un sourire mesquin.

Ron serra les dents mais fit mine de ne pas en être sensible.

-Oui, tu aurais très bien pu , dit il difficilement.

Harry haussa les épaules:

-Si tu veux, il dit en se tournant vers la concernée qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il fit mine qu'il allait s'executer mais savait très ce qui allait arriver.

-Non laisse tomber , dit subitement le roux. Tu as déjà rempli ton gage !

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Harry éloigna sa bouche du visage d'une Hermione un peu perdue. Ginny, elle, se disait que finalement Harry s'en fichait pas mal d'elle ! Après tout, il était prêt à embrasser Hermione ! Pff elle s'était pris la tête pour rien et maintenant elle avait mal ! La vie est tellement injuste parfois !

-Bon c'est à toi, Hermione , annonça Harry en direction de sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et pris son papier. Après un instant elle montra une mine choqué. La bouche grand ouverte et les sourcils froncés.

-Lis-nous ton gage, demanda Neville qui parlait pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Oui vas-y , souria George.

- _Tu dois enlever ton haut pendant deux tours de gage , _lu Hermione. Qui a écrit ça ?

Elle eut la réponse en voyant deux imbéciles rouquins se roulant par terre. C'était surment pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parler pendant le jeu ! Ils esseyaient de se faire discret, les cretins ! Elle les fusilla du regard.

-Allez 'Mione montre toi sous un nouveau jour , réussit à dire Fred entre deux fous rires.

Elle émit un grognement de rage. Mettant ses mains aux bords de son tee-shirt, elle respira un grand comme pour s'encourager, et l'enleva d'un seul mouvement comme il y aurait une petit bestiole gluante qui s'y était glissé. Tous les garçons (même Neville !) louchèrent sur la poitrine offerte par Hermione.

Heureusement qu'elle avait mit un soutien gorge, se dit elle étrangement gêné que Ron puisse la voir aussi dénudée.

-Bon si on se dépêchait , dit elle impatiente de pouvoir remettre son tee-shirt.

-C'est à moi, déclara Ron tout à fait décontracter soudainement.

Il prit un parchemin dans le panier, il lu instant, puis fit les gros yeux.

-C'est quoi ton gage, frero , lui demanda Ginny.

-Je crois que ca tombe mal , dit il paniquée en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-Quoi , dit celle-ci qui s'attendait au pire.

Ron prit une grande inspiration:

- Je dois te plotter !

- QUOI , hurla la victime toujours en soutien-gorge.

-Je sais pas qui a écrit ça mais il a réussi son coup, dit Dean visiblement amusé pour une fois.

Ginny laissa échappé un pouffement de rire. Hermione se tourna vers elle, le regard menaçant.

-C'est toi , dit elle d'une voix accusatrice.

La rouquine dégluttie puis fit non de la tête, innocente.

-Ho tu paies rien pour attendre, toi , menaça Hermione, rouge de colère.

Ginny déglutti à nouveau, visiblement effrayer.

-Bon qu'est-ce que t'attend, beugla la brune à son meilleur ami roux.

Tout le monde recula d'étonnement. Personne ne s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.

-Heu..Her..Hermione..t..t'es..sûr de..vou..vouloir cela , bagaya Ron, rouge pivoine.

- Ce n'est pas que je le veux mais je respecte les règles du jeu , postifera le rat de bibliothèque.

-'Mione, les règles sont faite pour être transgresser , lui Harry.

-Moi, je ne m'apelle pas Harry Potter , répliqua son amie.

Celui-ci fit un haussement d'épaule indifferent.

-Bon Ron, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain , geula Hermione au cadet des Weasley's.

Le rouquin fit oui de la tête et approcha ses mains très très très doucement, comme quelque chose allait surgir. Hermione trouvait le temps long, très long. En faite, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il la touche, justement elle le voulait. Ron atteingnie enfin les deux mamellons et les massa, pas sûr de lui. Il avait peur de lui faire mal.

Dean et Seamus pouffait de rire, les jumeaux, eux, hurlaient de rire en tapant du poing sur le sol. Ginny et Harry se contentaient de sourire.

- Ron, je ne suis pas en sucre , pouffa Hermione.

Cette remarque fut la goutte qui sort du vase, tout les invités présent étaient écrouler de rire par terre. Ron essaya de la masser du mieux possible. Avec le soutien-gorge, il ne pouvait pas sentir que sa meilleure amie avait les seins durcies...

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait ! **

**Vous pouvez voir que ca commence à être chaud, hein ? **

**Je mettrais bientôt la suite ! En attendant, reviewvez ! **

**kiss,**

**Bledel.**


	4. Un peu de miel , Fred ?

-Attention, dit George en melangeant de sa main droite le panier à gage.

Après un instant, il en sorti un petit papier plier en quatre et le déplia.

- Tu devras garder tes deux mains collé aux fesses de Seamus pendant 3 tours de gage, lu t-il. Quoi ? Berk, je vais quand même pas faire ça ! OK si ca avait été une fille mais Seamus c'est un gars ! C'est pas parce que j'ai rien contre les homos que j'en suis un !

-George, t'es obligé de le faire , se moqua son frère jumeau. Regarde Hermione, elle a bien fait son gage !

-Ouais, dit George. C'est d'accord mais à une condition, vous ne le raconter à personne ! C'est compris ?!

-T'inquiète pas George, le rassura Hermione, j'ai découvers un sort qui empêche qui que ce soit dans cette pièce de révéler notre soirée !

George lui sourit de reconnaissance et donna un petit coup de pied à Seamus pour qu'il se lève.

Quand George mit enfin chacune de ses mains sur chaque fesses, tout le monde applaudit.

-C'est à qui , demanda Harry.

-Attend que je remette mon tee-shirt, Harry , pesta Hermione en passant sa tête dans ce dernier. (le tee-shirt, pas Harry !)

-Oups désolé !

Fred prit l'initiative de prendre le panier mais il n'eut pas le temps de piocher car des bruits de pas se faisait entendre dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

Une Lavande Brown se montra en chemise de nuit, avec une tête qui vient de se réveiller.

-Lavande , dirent tout les inviters en même temps.

Mais celle-ci au lieu de dire que faisait elle là, elle dit:

-George, qu'est-ce que tes mains font coller au posterieur de Seamus ?

Tous la dévisagèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Hermione se leva et alla la prendre.

-Tu ne devais pas aller skier avec tes parents pendant les vacances de Noël , lui demanda t-elle.

-Y a eu un changement de programme, mes parents, ma petite soeur et mon frangin ont tous attrapper la gastro-enthérite, répondu Lavande en grimaçant. Je voulais pas passer mes vancances sur les toilettes !

-Ca se comprend, approuva Hermione. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais invité !

-Où ?

-A ma soirée d'anniversaire !

-C'est vrai , fit Lavande soudainement bien réveiller. Vous faites quoi ?

-Une soirée " Action ou vérité " en plusieurs round !

-Super , dit Lavande en sotillant jusqu'à un pouf près de Dean.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

-Lavande se joint à nous , annonça t-elle.

-Super une meuf en plus , s'exclama Fred.

Les trois "meufs" de la soirée lui lancèrent des regards noir. Il les ignora et prit son fameux gages.

Après avoir lu, il eut un petit rire sournois.

-C'est quoi ton gage ?

-Je dois laicher du miel tout le long du dos d'Hermione !

-Quoi , s'exclama celle-ci en prenant le papier des mains de Fred. Il n'est pas marquer que ce soit moi qu'il faut laicher !

-Je vais quand même pas laicher ma soeur ! Ca va pas non ?

La rouquine fit une grimace de dégout.

-Moi, ej veux bien , déclara de manière inatendue Lavande.

Fred et George (toujours collé à Seamus) sourirent.

-C'est d'accord !

C'est comme ça que Lavande Brown se retrouva en petit culotte sur des coussins face contre terre. Comme ça Fred pouvait laicher toute à son aise le miel qu'on allait faire couler sur le dos de la jeune fille sans pourtant qu'on voye sa poitrine.

Hermione revenue du bar magique avec sa bouteille de miel liquide, commança à déversser son contenue tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lavande.

-Hou, c'est gluant , rigola t-elle.

-Logique, ironisa Ron.

Après Hermione commança à faire des dessins avec son miel pour s'amuser. Tout le monde s'était pencher pour voir le spectacle.

Quand il n'eut plus de miel, Hermione eut tout juste fini son oeuvre d'art. Devinez ce qu'elle avait dessiner ! Non, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ben un livre ouvert, idiot ! (ou idiote)

Et oui Hermione, toujours fidèle à elle-même !

Ensuite, Fred commença son excurtion (ca s'écrit comme ça ?). Lavande rigolait comme une malade.

-Ca chatouille, ca chatouille, disait-elle.

Donc Fred, était là à glisser sa langue sur la peau douce mais gluante à cause du miel de Lavande. Il se régalait. Quant il eut fini, il s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette apporté par Harry et s'étira.

-He bien, c'était succulant , dit il.

Tout le monde rigola.

Lavande se leva avec précaution pour ne pas qu'on voye ses parties intimes qu'elle recouvrit d'une serviette et partie se faire une petite douche au dortoir des filles.

Quant elle revint propre et habiller d'un top et un pentalon 3/4 en jean à la place de son pyjama, le premier round venait de se terminer, tout le monde y était passer sauf peut-être elle mais ce n'était pas grave.

-Assis-toi, lui dit Hermione en dessignant une petite place à coté d'elle. Bon maintenant, ce sera un vrai "Action ou vérité", c'est à dire que, moi, je vais poser une question ou un gage à la personne de mon choix et celle-ci en fera de même avec une autre ! Mais je crois que vous connaissez tout ça !

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Bon, je choisi Harry , dit elle en regardant l'interressé. Action ou vérité ?

Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

-Salut les gars ! Que faites-vous ?

Deux ombres sortirent du trou de la grosse dame.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voilà, j'espère que cette courte suite vous plait ! ****Dites-moi vos impressions dans une petite review ! Ca fait pas de mal ! ****Allez bisous, **

**Bledel.**


	5. Chapitre 5

_- Salut les gars ! Que faites-vous ?_

_Deux ombres sortirent du trou de la grosse dame._

Tous les visages s'étaient tourné vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Griffondor.

Une jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs fit un pas dans la petite clarté de la pièce pour qu'on puisse voir son visage. Personne n'eut le temps de parler que son double s'avança également.

-Woaw, c'est cool ici, dit cette dernière. C'est beaucoup plus jolie qu'à serdaigle en tout cas !

-Merci Padma, dit Hermione. Mais le bar et les poufs ne sont que là pour ce soir !

-Pourquoi , demanda Parvatie, la jumelle de Padma.

-C'est l'annif de 'Mione , répondu Ginny qui vaint les rejoindre. Mais vous, que faites-vous ici ?

-Nos parents sont parti voir notre grand-père en Inde car il est malade, alors on reste, déclara Parvatie.

-D'accord mais que fait Padma dans notre dortoir, demanda Seamus qui se leva également pour les rejoindre.

-Personne n'est rester au château à serdaigle ! La salle commune est un vrai chateau hanté , dit Padma en frisonnant.

-Donc elle va coucher avec nous pendant les vacances , conclu Ginny.

Les jumelles firent 'oui' de la tête.

-Ho mais c'est super , s'exclama Lavande en sautant dans les bras de Parvatie, tout le monde savait qu'elles étaient meilleures amies toutes les deux.

-Ca vous dirais une soirée signé rigolade, les filles , souria Seamus.

-Et comment , dit Parvatie en allant se jeter sur un pouf.

Hermione, Ginny, et Seamus retournèrent s'asseoir mais pas Padma qui se sentait comme à l'écard, comme l'intrus. George le remarqua et alla à sa rencontre.

-Salut Padma, dit il. Moi, c'est George, Forge pour les intimes.

-Je sais, tout le monde vous connais toi et ton frère , dit Padma.

-C'est vrai , dit Forge, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Padma approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Tu sais Padma, le jeu est aussi valable pour toi ! Tu vas pas t'entirer comme ça !

Un sourire radieu s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescente.

-Merci , dit elle.

-Tu diras pas merci quand tu te retrouveras à poil, plaisanta George.

Et elle en ria.

-Je suis prête à relever ce défis , elle dit en allant s'asseoir sur le pouf à coté de George.

-Bon revenons à Harry s'il vous plait, dit Hermione.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et se tournèrent vers le Survivant.

-Alors Harry, action ou vérité ?

-Hum.., hésita t-il. Je dirais vérité !

Le sourire vicieux que fit Hermione ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

-Alors dis-nous pote Potter, de qui es-tu amoureux en ce moment , siffla t-elle.

Harry grimaça de fureur contre sa meilleure amie, elle avait promis de ne rien dire à personne car il voulait garder ça secret ! Elle l'avait trahie.

- inny..ley , furent les seules sons qui sortirent de sa bouche.

-Pardon, tu peux répéter , lui demanda Hermione.

-Ginny Weasley, dit il en un souffle à peine audible.

Mais la fille en question l'avait belle et bien entendu. Tout le monde la fixait pour voir sa réaction, mais elle surprit tout le monde en ne rougissant pas. Non en faite elle se leva à son aise, s'épousta un peu les vêtements et monta à son dortoir calmement. Harry cru que son coeur allait se briser, alors comme ça elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui ? Cette creinte fut envolé quant ils entendirent des cris de victoire provenant de la chambre et des bruits de pieds qui tapent le sol.

Ouf, quel soulagement pour Harry ! Il en était fallu de peu !

5 minutes plus tard, Ginny redécendu à la Salle Commune légèrement éméchée.

-Ca va mieux, déclara t-elle d'une voix calme et sereine.

Tous la regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Elle se remit sur son pouf et le jeu pouvait continuer.

-Mmmh , fit Harry en regardant tout les invités à tour de rôle pour choisir sa victime. George !

-Vérité, répondu authomathiquement celui-ci.

-Très bien, raconte-nous la situation la plus gênante que tu es vécu !

George rougit.

-Hum, c'était en cours de potion, raconta George. On préparais je ne sais plus quel potion quand elle a exploser et une grosse partie s'est éclabousser sur mes bijoux de famille ! On a du me donner une potion dégeulasse trois fois par jour pour empêcher que je fasse pipi car mon pénis était sérieusement endomagé, j'ai pas pu aller aux toillettes pendant 1 semaine et demi et je devais boire le moins possible ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout les profs étaient au courant alors certains me lançaient des regard désolée mais d'autre comme Rogue, faisaient toujours des remarque en classe et me faisaient des sourires moqueur.

Tout le monde se retenait de rire. A vrai dire l'histoire était vraiment marante mais en même tant ce serait se moquer de lui alors que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et surtout à eux-même. Fred brisa le silence:

-Hé bien mon vieux, tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Je croyais qu'on se racontait tout !

Tout le monde se laissa enfin rire pour soulager leur mal de mâchoir quand ils avaient serrer pour se retenir.

Même George rit.

-J'espère qu'il va mieux maintenant , lui dit Padma en jetant un regard furtif à sa chose.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Une amitié était né entre eux, ou peut-être plus...

- Vérité, dit Ron à l'adresse de Lavande.

- Je suis jolie , dit elle non sérieuse en faisant comme si elle posait pour une photo.

Les invités rièrent.

-Oui, pourquoi ,répondu Ron.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir !

-Très bien, hum Hermione ?

-Je prend vérité, j'ai eu ma dose avec le gage que Ginny avait écrit !

-Qui te dis que c'est moi , pesta celle-ci.

-Ca se voit comme le nez au mileu de la figure , répliqua la brune.

-C'était quoi son gage , demanda Parvatie.

-Se mettre en soutien-gorge mais après Ron a dut lui masser les seins alors elle est pas contente , répondu Harry très amuser.

-Ho dommage que j'ai raté ça , s'exclamèrent en même temps Lavande, Parvatie et Padma.

Elles pouffèrent en se regardant.

-Alors 'Mione, raconte nous la scène la plus drôle que tu es vu , lui demanda Ron.

-C'est tout ? Tu ne me pose pas une question plus intime , s'étonna Hermione.

-Non, je ne vois pas laquelle je pourrais te demander , dit le cadet des Weasley's.

Hermione lui fit un sourire radieux qui provoqua des frissons chez son meilleurs amis roux. Mais elle ne le vit pas.

-C'était pendant un été quand j'avais 9 ans, un an avant que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard, raconta Hermione. Avec ma meilleure amie moldu de l'époque, on s'amusait à une plaine de jeu à jouer aux espionnes du genre 007 en féminin.

-J'ai rien compris , déclara Ron.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini Ron , s'énerva Hermione.

Ca aussi provaqua des frissons dans le dos du rouquin mais d'une autre manière !

- Je réexplique, continua t-elle. Une plainde jeune est une sorte de construction fait pour les enfants. Ils s'y amusent dessus ! Et 007 vient d'un film de fiction ! Un film c'est comme une photo sorcière mais ca durent plus lontemps et il y a une histoire ! Enfin bon, je passe, donc on jouait aux espionnes sur la plaine de jeu.

Comme celle-ci était assez grande, je ne me trouvait pas avec ma meilleure amie à des moments mais je pouvais la voir s'amuser à faire des culbutes sur la bar qui soutenait une autre bar comme chez les pompiers !

-C'est quoi des pompiers , demanda à nouveau Ron.

-Arrête de m'interrompre , pesta Hermione. Des pompiers se sont des gens qui sont chargés d'éteindre le feu en cas d'incendi !

Je reviens à mon histoire maintenant ! Donc elle faisait ses culbutes sur cette bar de soutien et ensuite elle se tendait dans le vide, les mains bien accroché à la barre. Elle se balançait un peu en avant et se laissait tomber dans le sable.

Hermione reprit sa respiration.

-A un moment quand j'étais séparer d'elle, je ne la voyait plus de loin faire ses culbutes alors je suis allé voir ce qu'elle faisait. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouver en haut de la barre de pompiers à regarder son corp étendu dans le sable face contre terre, la tête enfoncés dans le sable. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte car elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil ! Elle restait comme quand on fait des anges dans la neige mais de l'autre face cette fois-ci. C'était assez comique de la voir comme ça. Je lui ai alors demander ce qu'elle faisait mais aucune réponse ! Rien. Je pensais que c'était pour le jeu qu'elle faisait ça ! Je suis alors décendu de la plaine de jeu par les escaliers et je l'ai rejoind en m'accroupissant près d'elle. Et j'ai dit: Tayane ? -c'est comme ça qu'elle s'apelle-Tayane ? Houhou ? Toujours rien, alors j'ai pris quelques mèches de ses cheveux bouclés/blond et j'ai tiré. Sa tête s'est soulevé et j'ai vu son visage crisper, les yeux-la bouche étaient fermés. Mais le plus important était qu'elle avait du sable sur tout son visage, aucune particule propre, elle devait surment en avoir dans les yeux, dans les narines, dans la bouche, partout quoi !, dit elle en imitant ses gestes comme à l'apoque.

Hermione ria en se remémorant cette été.

-Et ca me faisait rire mais je pouvais pas car cela ne devait pas être drôle pour elle ! Alors je l'ai relever et l'ai prise dans les bras et j'ai dit : Viens, on va nettoyer tout ça, femme des sables ! Elle a rit et en même temps pleurer. Elle essayait d'essuyer le sable de son visage mais en vain, il restait collé à son visage, rien à faire ! Je l'ai donc accompagner chez elle en la guidant car elle ne pouvait plus rien voir. Après sa mère et moi, on a arrangé tout ça et le soir au repas, elle a raconté l'aventure et tout le monde en a rit ! Je garderais à jamais cette image de ma meilleure amie d'enfance pleine de sable graver à jamais dans ma mémoire ! Enfin de compte, en faisant sa dernière culbute elle n'avait pas rattrapper la bar et s'était casser la figure, la tête la première dans le sable !

Elle eut enfin fini sont récit qu'elle remarqua enfin que tout le monde riait à pleine dent plier en deux sur les coussins et poufs en tout genre.

-C'est exellent cette histoire, dit Fred.

-Ouai, j'imagine trop , s'exclama Dean qui était moitier moldu.

-C'est vraiment tordant , dit Ginny.

Les autres ne dirent rien, trop occupé à rire.

Tout les invités y étaient passé, tout le monde avait répondut à une question. Ginny avait avouer que son plus grand fantasme était d'avoir sa première fois avec Harry dans de l'eau, que ce soit lac, rivière, bassin ou autre- Harry ne manqua pas de le marquer dans sa tête, on ne sait jamais !- , Fred du avouer qu'il avait déjà bander pour la vieille prof.McGo , George leur raconta quand le père Weasley lui avait expliqué qu'on ne faisait pas les bébés dans les choux (mort de rire, ils étaient tous), Harry du dire qu'il était toujours puceau (heureusement il n'était pas seul de la pièce !) , Ron avoua avoir un slip porte-bonheur à pois vert avec une grenouille brodé à l'arrière, Hermione déclara enfin sa flamme à Ron en l'embrassant, Lavande dut dire qu'elle avait jouis quand Fred l'avait gouter avec du miel, Parvatie du dire qu'elle s'était déjà masturber dans sa douche, Padma avoua avoir embrasser Drago Malfoy en 4ième année (tous dégouter), Dean raconta qu'il avait été victime d'un filtre d'amour par erreur et qu'il s'était mit à jouer au bonjo à la fenêtre d'une vielle sorcière à la peau ridée et aux os prêt à casser à tout moment, Seamus dit avoir bandé en plein spectacle où il jouait dans Roméo et Juliette pendant l'été, une jeune fille avait été vêtu d'une robe à lègère qui laissait voir dessous à chaque mouvement qu'elle pouvait faire, tous les spectateurs avaient rient en voyant la bosse dans le pentalon de Seamus, et enfin Neville dit qu'il n'avait jamais embrasser aucune fille sur la bouche de sa vie (le pauvre).

-Alors Hermione, nous avons fini notre deuxième round, dit Harry. Maintenant que fait-on ?

Tout le monde la regarda attentivement.

-J'ai prévu qu'on allait se mettre par équipe de deux et faire des gages choisi par une équipe !, annonça Hermione. Evidement chaque gage doit être réalisable par les deux membres de l'équipe !

-C'est génial , on va bien s'amuser , s'exclama Dean.

- Maintenant, choisissez votre partenaire !

Padma alla voir George pour lui demander de faire équipe avec elle, ce qu'il accepta authomatiquement.

Ginny allait avec Harry, qui maintenant sortait ensemble mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrasser- pas encore ...

Hermione qui avait avouer sa flamme à Ron fit équipe avec lui d'office !

Parvatie faisait équipe avec Seamus, y aurait-il anguille sous roche ? L'avenir nous le dira...

Fred fit équipe avec Lavande, ces deux-là s'étaient subitement rapprocher depuis l'histoire du miel.

Dean et Neville furent bien obliger de se mettre ensemble.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mit à l'écart pour se décidé de quel gage allait bien pouvoir mérité Harry et Ginny.

Les autres attendaient en entendant seulement des chuchotements, des pouffements et un OK.

Hermion revint alors vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Veux-tu bien, Ron, leur expliquer en quoi consiste leur gage , dit elle à l'adresse de ce dernier.

Il avança vers le couple et dit d'une voix fortes pour que tout le monde l'entende dans la pièce.

-Vous allez vous déshabiller tout d'abord, commença t-il.

-QUOI , s'exclama sa soeur.

-Ne m'interrompe pas , pesta Ron. Enfin vous n'allez pas vous déshabiller entièrement ! Toi, Ginny, tu resteras en soutien-gorge et culotte !

Celle-ci déglutti.

-Toi, Harry, tu resteras en boxer !

-Et , dit celui-ci.

-C'est là la meilleure partie ! Vous voyez le quartier que forme les 6 couloirs qui entoure notre salle commune en pssant par les toillettes des hommes, puis par la classe de sortilège et ensuite les toilettes des filles, puis la réserve de potions ?

Le couple hocha la tête doucement, très concentré.

-Ces plusieurs salles rassembles six couloirs qui eux forment une sorte de grand rectangle !

-Abrège Ron , ordonna Ginny.

- Et bien vous allez devoir le parcourir ensemble à moitier nu !

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Et si on se faisait prendre par Rusard t'y a pensé , dit Ginny.

-T'inquiète aujourd'hui il eut en retenu Drago Malfoy, Hanna Habbot et Christian Welling de suite ! Il est rester six heures de suite à regarder ces trois élèves arriver un par un toute les deux heures pour nettoyer les cachots ! Crois-moi, après ça il ait directement aller au lit faire un gros dodo , dit Hermione.

-Comment tu peux le savoir , fit Harry.

-On la vu donner ses retenues aux trois élèves et ont savait qu'aucun prof ne pouvait se charger de la retenue de ces chaque élèves ! Alors il a dut les prendre tout les trois mais à des heures différentes ! La preuve qu'il n'est pas très organiser ! Et Ron a été vérifier sur ta Carte des Maraudeurs en haut et il est bien dans sa chambre !

-Bon très bien !

-Allez, enlever vos vêtements !

à suivre ...

**Dans le prochain épisode, vous pourrez voir Harry et Ginny en pleine action ! **

**Hum je vous vois venir là ! Je veux dire en pleine action pour leur gage pas d'autre chose, voyons ! Espèces de pervers ! lool !**

**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfait ! Je le pense plus long que les autres, non ? Si oui, tant mieux pour vous ! **

_Pour le récit qu'a fait Hermione dans ce chapitre sur un souvenir de son enfance, je le dédicasse à ma meilleure amie Tayane qui l'est toujours pas comme Hermione ! Et oui, tout ça n'est pas mon imagination mais bien quelque chose qui m'est arriver ! J'ai fais quelque changement dans l'histoire pour que ce soit crédible par rapport au personnage d'Hermione ! Enfin voilà, juste pour dire que ma meilleure amie a vécu ce récit ! Malheureusement, elle ne lira jamais cette fanfiction ! Elle n'est pas fan d'hp ! Dommage mais je tenais vraiment à le dire ! Voilà !_

**Bon maintenant que tout est dit, reviewvez ! Pliz' !**

**Plein de kiss à vous tous,**

**Bledel.**


	6. Chapitre 6

_-Aller, enlever vos vêtements !_

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent en soupirant. Harry fut le premier à enlever son sweat. La rouquine regarda son petit ami se déshabiller petit à petit. Elle décida à son tour de s'activer en voyant le regard impatient de l'Elu. Elle retira son top rouge et son pentalon 3/4 en jean. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Ginny rougit en voyant le corp svelte et musclé d'Harry. Celui-ci rougit en voyant le corps de la jeune rousse qui s'était affiné. Elle avait maintenant des rondeurs où il en faut. On pouvait qualifier cela comme un corp de rêve.

- Aller, on a pas toute notre vie !, dit Hermione en sortant de la salle commune par le trou de la Grosse Dame.

Tout le monde la suivit.

-Il ne fait pas chaud, remarqua Harry.

-C'est une des difficultés du parcours, déclara Ron. Espérons que vous ne reveniez pas transformés en esquimau!

-Très drôle Ron! pestiféra sa soeur. Vous voulez qu'on attrappe la crève ou quoi?

Hermione s'avança vers Ginny, le regard dans le sien.

A vrai dire, Hermione était un peu effrayante avec cet air mesquin qui s'était afficher sur son visage.Une fois à 4 cm de celui de la rouquine, la brune dit d'une voix sifflante:

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous réchauffez mutuellement.

Ginny déglutie en rougissant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! bredouilla t-elle.

-Bon, on donne le départ, s'impatienta Ron.

Ginny brisa le face-à-face avec Hermione et s'avança pour prendre la main d'Harry.

Ils se regardèrent avec une lueur d'encouragement et au signal de Ron, commençèrent à galoper.

Ils marchaient, couraient, trotinaient, sautaient, soufflaient un coup. Quand ils furent hors de vu de leurs camarades, Ginny ralentissa et s'arrêta complètement.

-Je suis déjà crever , souffla t-elle.

-C'est vrai que notre gage n'est pas des plus reposants, dit Harry en s'approchant de la jeune rousse.

-En plus de cela, on se croirait dans un palais des glaces ici! Pesta-t-elle. Je meurs de froid.

Elle grelotta. Harry réfléchissait et semblait hésiter à faire quelque chose. Mais il se décida à venir l'enlacer dans ces bras nus mais protecteur.

Elle fut étonnée par ce geste mais ne fit rien, à part se nicher dans son cou.

-Ca va mieux ?demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

-Non, encore un peu, souria Ginny.

Harry ressera son étreinte et les voilà errant dans un couloir digne du Pôle Nord au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ginny redressa sa tête et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux vert émeraude de son petit ami. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, hésitants. C'est alors que la rousse se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser timide sur ces lèvres humides. Harry y répondit plus profondément. Ce fut le déclencheur de plusieur baiser passionée où tout s'accelerait.

Harry passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, celle-ci se colla encore plus au corps musclé de son amant. Les baisers devenaient sauvages, passionées, rapides également. Harry colla Ginny contre le mur. Elle frissona.

-Quoi? Dit-il dans un murmure inquiet.

-C'est jusque c'est assez froid, répondit t-elle.

-Hum, oui désolé, dit Harry en l'éloignant du mur.

Ils continuèrent leurs baisers. Ginny sauta dans les bras d'Harry et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, le souffle court.

Ginny qui avait une tête de plus que lui, maintenant dans ses bras, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amoureux. Si ils avaient eu froid au départ, maintenant, ils crevaient de chaud.

Ginny remarqua alors que ses seins étaient quasi juste à la hauteur du visage d'Harry. Celui-ci qui regardait Ginny, suivit son regard. Il tomba nez à nez avec une poitrine plus qu'offerte. Le Survivant les regarda, les yeux pleins de désir.

-T'en as déjà touché? murmura t-elle.

Harry la regarda surpris. Il la redéposa par terre. Ginny grimassa à cause de la froideur du sol.

Harry s'éloigna pour continuer sa route. La jeune rousse le regarda, sans comprendre ce soudain changement d'attitude. Elle le ratrappa par le bras.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je crois que je suis minable, dit Harry.

Ginny lui sourit, attendrie.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous minable Monsieur Potter ?

-Parce que je n'y connais rien !

-De quoi veux-tu parler? demanda Ginny, perplexe.

-Tu es ma première véritable petite amie Gin'! Je n'ai aucune expérience à part un simple petit baiser avec Cho! s'énerva le jeune homme sans pour autant élevé la voix. Toi, tu as eu plein de petits amis ! Je suis sûr que tu n'es plus pûr et qu'un homme t'as déjà fait des choses ! Tu comprend ? Tu serais déçu si tu restais avec moi !

Ginny s'énerva également.

-Tu sais quoi? dit elle.

-Quoi? Dit-il brutalement.

-Tu dois avoir la maladie d' Alzheimer car tu oublis vite !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dû oublier? demanda Harry.

-QUE JE VOULAIS PERDRE MA VIRGINITE AVEC TOI DANS UN BASSIN! s'écria t-elle.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

Puis ils entendirent des pas précipités dans l'un des couloirs adjacent. Harry, paniqué, tira Ginny et se cacha derrière une porte.

Harry colla son oreille à la porte et écouta du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Pff encore des jeunes aux hormones en ébullition qui traînent dans les couloirs, pesta la voix du Pr.McGonagall. Même le froid de l'hiver ne les arrête pas! Les jeunes de nos jours! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Et sur ces mots, elle partit se rendormir dans sa chambre. Enfin Harry remarqua qu'il faisait noir dans le il-ne-sait-quoi-où-ils-se-trouvaient.

-Ginny? murmura t-il.

-Oui? répondit celle-ci tout bas.

-Où es-tu?

-Je ne saurais pas te le dire! Et merde! On a pas nos baguettes!

-Et alors?

-Ben comment on fait pour y voir clair, abruti!?

-On a pas besoin d'y voir clair car on va sortir directement! déclara Harry, sûr de lui.

Il chercha la poigné à tâton et n'en trouva pas. Il paniqua.

-Gin'?

-Oui?

-Je crois...qu'on est enfermés!

-QUOI?

-Hurle pas ! Tu veux qu'on nous repère ou quoi ?

-Oui, au moins on ne resterait pas ici comme des andouilles !

-Tu préfère que Rogue nous entende et qu'il vienne pour nous trouver à demi à poil dans on-ne-sait-quoi? Imagine si cette pièce est un truc interdit!

-Mouai, t'as raison! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Il faudra attendre que les autres viennent nous cherché! Ils vont se rendre contre qu'on est pas de retour! Tout les deux se turent pendant un moment.

-Heureusement que cette pièce est chauffée! dit Ginny en brisant le silence.

-Où es-tu? demanda bêtement Harry.

-Comment veux-tu que je te le dise , pesta la rouquine à la chevelure plus très flamboyante. Oui, va au nord, avance un peu deux pas, puis tourne à gauche et là tu est sur de ne pas me raté , plaisanta Ginny.

-Très drôle !

Un grand BOUM se fit entendre.

-Ginny? paniqua Harry. Ginny?

-Aïe! Sheet! grogna Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je me suis casser la gueule!

-T'as mal? -Ca peut aller.

On entendit Ginny bouger mais Harry ne pouvait pas décrire où elle allait et comment elle se déplaçait. Il eut la réponse quand une main attrappa son sexe. Harry ne fit rien mais rougit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Gin'?

-J'en sais rien, je rampe par terre en cherchant quelque chose pour m'accrocher et me relever !

Ginny tapota le sexe d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

-C'est vraiment bizzare, déclara t-elle. HAA c'est quoi ça? Ca vient de se redresser! s'écria t-elle en reculant rapidement.

En effet, le sexe d'Harry s'était durci et redresser (logique).

-Tinquiète pas Gin' la rassura t-il.

-Non Harry, imagine que nous sommes dans un laboratoire où se trouve toute sorte de créature rempante ?

-T'as peur?

-Si il faisait clair, non! Mais là je te signale qu'on est plongé dans le noir complet! Et ca me fait peur si tu veux savoir!

-Tu ne dois pas, si on pouvait qualifier la chose que tu as touché d'animaux, je pense qu'on l'appelerais le petit zozio! T'as pas peur de ça, dis?

Harry pouffa de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry?

...à suivre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voiloù, voilà ! C'est un peu court comme suite mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration !**

**Je dois vous dire que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi alors si vous pouviez m'aider à l'inspiration des gages ce serait sympa !**

**J'ai déjà une idée sur le gage de Hermione/Ron mais j'en ai pas pour les autres alors ce serait sympa si vous pouviez vous creuser la tête pour trouver des idées ! Je l'ai lirais toutes et choisirais entre les meilleurs ! **

**Allez bizou à tous et ...**

**Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous !!!!**

**Bledel.**


	7. Première fois presque raté

**Hello le monde ! Ca va bien ? Je voulais juste vous dire que ce chapitre comprendra quelques interventions de ma part et de ma beta-reader ! Faites pas attention aux conneries qu'on se dit :p**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-C'était quoi? Demanda Harry toujours dans il-ne-savait-quoi plongé dans le noir.

Ginny toussota.

-Je pense m'être assis sur un canapé tout rapiecié et plein de poussière!

-A ok, je vais essayer de m'asseoir à côté de toi!  
Et là il avança à l'aveuglette. Il se heurta plusieurs fois a toutes sortes d'objets et parvint à toucher la touffe de cheveux de Ginny. Elle rigola.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Rien, repondit celui-ci en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.  
Il y'eut un nouveau nuage de poussière et tout les deux toussèrent.

-Harry, je suis heureuse que l'on soit ensemble, confia Ginny.

-Moi aussi Gin', lui dit Harry en mettant sa main sur sa hanche.

-Dis, tu trouve que je suis jolie?

-Là? Maintenant? J'en sais rien! C'est pas facile de te voir dans le noir!

-Idiot! Je veux dire, habituellement!

-Bien sur, tu es la plus belle de toute, répondit t-il en cherchant son visage.

-Harry! dit Ginny en recevant un coup dans l'oeil. Ca va pas !

-Oups désolé, je voulais trouver ton visage pour pouvoir t'embrasser.

-T'es pardonner!

Ils commencèrent à se chercher et Harry trouva la bouche de Ginny et y posa les lèvres. Enfin...

- Harry, c'est mon menton! Rit-elle.

-Oups, sorry! Dit-il en remontant un peu.

Ils s'embrassèrent enfin. Harry aproffondit le baiser en mettant sa main derrière la tête de Ginny. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment avant que Ginny ne l'arrête.

-Non, Harry.

-Quoi? Dit il, confut.

-Je ne peux pas!

-Haaa, ça, fit il, déçu. Je ne veux pas te forcer!

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème! Lui dit Ginny (n.d.b: C'est quoi alors? Lol).

-Alors quel est le problème?

-C'est que... déjà je suis une romantique, et faire ça pour la première fois sur un sofa moisi dans le noir où je ne te verrais pas dans toute ta gloire, serait du gâchi! Sourit Ginny (n.d.b: Eh bien Ginny est une tite perverse lol).

Harry rit.

-... Mais tu es aussi perverse!

-Je trouve normal qu'une femme veuille voir le corp de son homme! Dit Ginny, faussement contrarier.

-Mais c'est tout à ton honneur!

-J'aime mieux ça! Plaisanta-t-elle. Mais tu sais, je garde mon idée du bassin! (lol, je vous emmerde avec mon bassin, hein ? N.d.b: tre perverse lol nespa ma tite bledel? lol)

-Ha si c'est comme ça, on va vous trouver ça mademoiselle!

Ginny rit.

-Y a interêt!

-Je te le promets, dit Harry.

-Harry, je t'...

BOUM BOUM BOUM  
Harry se leva d'un coup.

-VOUS ETES LA? Cria la voix de Ron.

-OUI, répondit Harry.

Ron défonça la porte et elle s'ouvrit.

-Ha vous voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans un placard? Demanda Dean.

-On s'était caché mais on est rester enfermé! Dit Harry.

-Bon venez, c'est à vous de choisir un gage pour nous! Rapela Hermione.

-Ok, dit Harry en sortant du placard avec une Ginny tristounette à sa suite.

-Voilà! dit Harry en montrant un mur du septième étage aux autres  
invités.  
-Dévellope Harry, demanda Ron.  
-Nous sommes devant la Salle sur Demande triple idiot! (n.d.b: bouse de dragon  
lol)  
Harry passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparu. Il l'ouvrit.  
Hermione et Ron y passèrent la tête pour voir l'interieur. Ils furent  
surpris d'y voir une petite piscine qui recouvrait toute la surface de la pièce. Pas un millimètre carré qui ne soit pas de l'eau. Hermione se retourna vers le couple.

-On est censé faire quoi?

-Vous mettre nu et allez dedans!

-Et c'est tout?

-Pendant une heure, vous devrez y rester, expliqua Ginny.

-Et quelle est la difficulter? Demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

-Vous allez voir une fois dedans, répondit Harry.  
Ginny et lui arboraient un large sourire inquiètant.

-Allez, déshabillez-vous ! (nda:je le dis souvent, non ? Allez déshabillez-vous ! J'aime cette phrase, lol n.d.b: Oui assez lol)

Hermione et Ron se trouvaient maintenant avec une serviette de bain au tour du corps.

-Vous pouvez allez dans la piscine maintenant, déclara Ginny. Mais faites attention où vous mettez les pieds!

Hermione se retourna vers elle.

-Comment ça?

Ginny haussa les épaules. Ron ouvrit à nouveau la porte qu'ils avaient refermé, il allait plongé son pied dans l'eau quand il arrêta tout geste.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Ron? Demanda Hermione.

Celui-ci déglutit. Elle s'approcha donc et plongea son regard dans le fond du bassin qui n'était pas très profond.  
Elle y vit nettement un petit pyton qui dormait en forme de caca de chien (nda:je savais pas comment dire, lol n.d.b: ba en forme de crotte lol nda: ca change quoi ?). Elle posa son regard un peu partout dans le bassin: Il y avait des petits serpents,deux grands, des poissons, trois crabbes,5 anguilles et je crois que c'est à peu près tout.(ndb: c'est déjà bien lol )

-Et vous voulez qu'on aille dans cette eau? Demanda 'Mione.

-Vous inquiétez pas, elle est propre! Assura Harry.(nda: c'est vrai que c'est le plus important lol)

-Là n'est pas le problème, vous savez qu'on à horreur des ces bestioles à part peut-être les poissons, dit Ron, tout pâle.

-Vous êtes obligez ! Et puis c'est seulement une heure, et elles vont rien  
vous faire ces bestioles! Elles sont inofensives! Rassura Ginny (n.d.b: mon oeil).

-Mouai, fit Hermione pas très convaincu.

Elle plongea un pied dans le bassin peu profond, en évitant soigneusement un crabbe suspicieux. La jeune fille mit son autre pied au fond de l'eau et elle se dirigea vers une sorte de banc mit dans le mur (nda:je sais pas comment décrire ça, mais on s'en fous lol).

Ron mit plus de temps à aller dans l'eau, la trouille le tiraillait au ventre (n.d.b: sa veu rien dire mai c pa grave lol nda: je t'emmerde Abi :p). Il dut mettre 10 bonnes  
minutes à atteindre Hermione et enfin il s'assit.

Ginny passa la tête par la porte et leur dit:

-Ben vous voilà ici pour une heure, tout les deux! Faites pas de bêtises et attention aux bêtes, bye bye!

Et elle referma la porte. Les voilà donc seuls dans cette eau tiède remplie de bêtes. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, après tout ils étaient nus comme des vers!  
Hermione avait la respiration saccadée, quelle angoisse avec tout ces poissons, serpents, crabbes, anguilles et autre, quand on est nu en compagnie d'un garçon nu également. Ron, à son habitude, était aussi rouge que s'il était resté cramer au soleil toute la journée sans crème solaire.

-Heu... Hermione, dit Ron.

-Oui? Dit-elle en le regardant.

-J'ai peur.

-Viens, dit Hermione sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle le prit dans les bras et le serra fort contre elle.

Le teint de Ron ne s'arrangea pas avec cette belle poitrine coller tout contre lui. Il sentit soudain sa chose se durcir. Hermione le remarqua et le regarda avec de gros yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une de si près et en pleine érection ce qui l'allongeait furieusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire coquin se dessina sur son visage d'adolescente et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Ron. Celui-ci déglutit.

-Ron, dit-elle en un souffle. Fais-moi l'amour.

-Pardon? Fit le roux croyant à peine à sa chance.

-Tu as bien entendu Ron, lui dit elle. Ecoute, depuis quelques temps, je ressens comme du plaisir! Je ne serais pas t'expliquer, c'est comme de l'exitation, j'ai des plusions sexuelles et tu me ferais le plus beau cadeau si je perdais ma virginité grâce à toi!

Ron déglutit à nouveau mais plus bruyament cette fois-ci.

-Tu es... sûr?

-Oui, je ne veux plus être vierge! Et puis autant profité de l'occasion! Tu bandes, et nous sommes nus, tout seuls! C'est le moment parfait! (n.d.b: Eh bien ell est directe mdr)

Ron hocha la tête pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Il souffla un grand coup et Hermione se mit par dessus lui, les jambes écartées.  
Elle prit le sexe durci de sa main droite et le pénétrât tout doucement dans sa cavité vaginal. Son visage se crispa de douleur mais elle continua comme si de rien était.  
Le problème vint quand une couleur rouge sang s'installa dans la zone où il se trouvait; Hermione saignait.

-C'est pas grave, rassura t-elle.

-T'es sûr de vouloir continuer? Tu n'as pas mal?

-Ecoute Ron, c'est normal que je saigne! Toutes les filles passent par là, c'est la naturel! Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, je gère!

-Comme tu veux!

Donc Hermione reprit ce qu'elle avait commencer et mit totalement le sexe du roux dans le sien. Elle commença à faire de petit va-et-viens tranquille.  
Rien ne pressait, ils avaient une heure devant eux. Mais Hermione était loin de s'imaginer que ses invités regardaient, les yeux ronds, un écran magique que Ginny avec l'aide d'Harry avait mit en place dans la sale commune.  
Heureusement, ils ne voyaient pas de près, mais il fallait être vraiment con pour ne pas savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux tourteraux. Les enfants Weasley étaient choqués de voir leur frère en pleine action mais ne pouvait détacher leur regard de l'écran (ndb: mdr jorai pa aime etre a la place dermione lol).

Bon, retournons à notre couple qui se trouvait dans la Position en corbeille (nda: c'est une position du Kamasutra, vous pouvez aller vérifier... mais je ne sais plus le numéro de la position dsl lol ndb: aaaaa ta XX ans et tu va deja sur des sites? Oui bon dac je me tai lol nda: j'ai pas été sur des sites espèce d'endouille, veut pas faire payer les parents :p lol non en faite j'ai été dans un livre, vous devinez lequel :p). Hermione, donc, remuait le posterieur de façon à faire des va-et-viens. Elle gémit de plaisir. Ce moment était génial. Incroyable en un mot. C'était magique. Ils n'avaient jamais ressentits autant de plaisir de leur vie. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer la sensation de bonheur qu'ils vivaient. Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Mais vous vous doutez bien que ce moment ne dura pas longtemps, avec Ron,cela est évident.  
Sans aucune raison apparente, il se mit à rire, à hurler de rire. Hermione arrêta tout mouvement et le fixa méchement.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

Il ne répondit pas tellement il riait, impossible de l'arrêter. La jeune fille était paniquer. Qu'avait elle fait d'aussi drôle? Si elle s'y etait mal  
prit? Pourquoi ce soudain changement d'attitude de la part de son compagnon?  
Du côté de la salle commune, tout le monde était en état de choc. Ginny était furieuse après son frère. Mais quel imbécile celui-là! Il venait de gâcher la première fois d'Hermione! C'était le moment le plus important de sa vie et voilà que ça devenait un désastre.

-Mwahahaha... Je suis désolé Her... Hahaha... Hermione, essaya de prononcé Ron.

Hermione, énervée, se retira de Ron et s'assit à un mètre de lui, les bras croisés. Ron, lui, continua un peu à rire mais finit par s'arrêter.

-Je suis désolé 'Mione, s'excusa t-il.

-On peut savoir ce qui est si drôle? Pesta t-elle.

-Y avait des poissons qui me chatouillaient les pieds, tu sais que je suis très chatouilleux 'Mione! Ce n'est pas ma faute!

-Non, c'est la mienne! Ironisa Hermione.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi 'Mione!

-Ron, ça s'apelle être sarcastique, tu piges? Je sais très bien que tout est de ta faute!

-Ho mais non! Se défendit Ron. C'est toi qui a voulu faire l'amour ici! Pas moi!

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur le lieu! En faite, le problème, c'est TOI! Cria-t-elle.

-QUOI? Hurla Ron. Comment peux-tu dire ça? Dit-il tout bas, peiné.

-Ron, je suis désolée de te le dire mais tu es un idiot doublé d'un con et triplé d'imbécile! JE TE HAIS! Tu comprend? Cracha Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Le rouquin ne versa pas de larmes mais ces dernières paroles l'avaient transpercé comme un couteau en plein coeur. La gorge et dents serrées, il se tue. Hermione en fit de même trop occupé à pleurer. Ron aurait voulut la réconforté mais doutait du rejet de la jeune fille, et puis il ne pouvait plus bougé, trop honteux de l'avoir fait pleurer dans un moment pareil.  
Ils restèrent silencieux (avec les pleures d'Hermione) pendant un moment.  
Mais Ron finit par dire:

-Heu... Je suis vraiment désolé 'Mione. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal en riant et si je pouvais, je remonterais le temps pour changer le cours des évènements! S'il te plait, pardonne-moi!  
Il se raprocha d'elle, prit sur lui, et poussa un piton sur le côté pour se mettre à genoux en face d'elle, presque complètement dans l'eau. Il prit les mains d'Hermione qu'elle avait poser sur son visage et il découvrit le visage rouge et mouillé de la jeune fille. Elle renifla. Ron prit alors ses deux mains dans les siennes et les serra.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna t-il doucement.  
Elle releva le visage et plongea son regard remplit de larmes dans celui du roux.

-Hermione, ce n'était pas volontaire ! Je m'excuse d'être aussi imbécile, je peux désormais gagner le prix du plus idiot dans ce monde!

Cette petite phrase réussi à décrocher un petit sourire en coin sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-S'il te plait, je t'en suplis, pardonne-moi ! Si tu le souhaite on oublie ça et on recommence notre première fois! Une autre fois bien sur!

Hermione le regarda, indécise.

-'Mione, je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes car... Je t'aime! Oui, je t'aime de tout mon coeur! Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux d'une fille!

Elle sourit. Son visage s'illumina et elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Moi aussi Ron, dit elle. Je t'aime aussi.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOOoooOOOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Alors ça vous plait ? Commentez...**


End file.
